Impact transcript
THE ROOKIE Season 2, Episode 1 “Impact” Transcribed by Pegship Previously, on The Rookie: CLIPS FROM SEASON 1, EPISODE 20, "FREE FALL" (At the bus station) CDC MEDIC No sign of infection. NOLAN Infection? RUSSO Your murder victim is part of a homegrown terrorist cell. (In the briefing room) CHEN What type of virus are we talking about? DR. MORGAN A weaponized strain of hemorrhagic fever. (At the quarantined house) CHEN It's gonna be okay. BRADFORD I'm not going out the way my man Pete here just did. (At the garage where the terrorist is hiding) JIMMY I'm coming out. NOLAN Show me those hands! JIMMY Don't shoot. NOLAN What the hell? RUSSO He was reaching. (Afterward) NOLAN I don't think he was reaching for a weapon. So either she doesn't trust me or she's a liar. CHEN He's back. (as BRADFORD falls to the ground) Tim! EXT. CITY STREET, DAY An ambulance is speeding down the street, lights and sirens going, preceded by a police unit driven by Officer JOHN NOLAN. NOLAN 7-Adam-15 escorting CDC ambulance to Shaw Memorial. Heading east on South Grand. I need a clear path. DISPATCH Copy that, 7-Adam-15. CHP is en route to assist. INT. PATROL UNIT, LOPEZ & WEST WEST Tim better make it. LOPEZ He will. INT. AMBULANCE CHEN Is it the virus? DR. LEE There's no bleeding, looks like he's having a severe reaction to the shot we gave him. He's going into anaphylactic shock. Get me epinephrine! INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - BULLPEN JESSICA RUSSO hurries to speak to Sgt. WADE GREY. RUSSO So, the CDC finally gave the all-clear to search Jimmy Roskin's body. We found a burner phone. GREY I'm not gonna like where this is going, am I? RUSSO He made a call before I shot him, to another burner. GREY You think there's a third terrorist out there? RUSSO And we just killed his friends. EXT. SHAW MEMORIAL HOSPITAL, DAY - EMERGENCY BAY The police unit and ambulance pull up and NOLAN jumps out of the car to hail a medic. NOLAN Hey! Can we get some help over here, please? Right now! A movement catches his eye and he sees a woman come walking out from cover carrying a semi-automatic rifle. NOLAN Gun! The woman starts firing at everything in sight. NOLAN returns fire, along with LOPEZ and WEST, who have just arrived, and CHEN, who has exited the ambulance at the sound of gunfire.. As they take various positions, they call out a heads-up to their colleagues. LOPEZ 7-Adam-15! Shots fired! Shaw Memorial! NOLAN Flanking right! LOPEZ Covering! WEST Moving! LOPEZ Covering! CHEN (coming up behind WEST) Right behind you, right behind you. Right behind you. NOLAN shoots the attacker in the shoulder, then moves closer as she pauses to reload her weapon. She gets it reloaded just as NOLAN realizes he needs to reload, and she's about to bear down on him and fire when the back of the ambulance bursts open and TIM BRADFORD jumps out, shooting the woman in her other shoulder. NOLAN tackles her and cuffs her, then checks her wounds. NOLAN Suspect in custody! Doctor! I need some help over here! DOCTOR I got it! BRADFORD comes to stand beside NOLAN as the latter stands up. BRADFORD Are you okay? NOLAN I should've reloaded on the move. You? BRADFORD I should've taken yesterday off. TWO WEEKS LATER INT. NOLAN'S HOUSE, NIGHT NOLAN's house is definitely a fixer-upper. He swings a hammer and punches a hole in the wall as RUSSO watches, sipping wine from a plastic cup. RUSSO When you said date night, I thought you meant wine and romance. NOLAN (gesturing) Oh, there's wine, and there's the romance. RUSSO (amused, picking something out of her cup of wine) I have processed crime scenes that felt more romantic. NOLAN What? Come on. That's - Well, that's accurate. RUSSO Okay, look, your new place, it's gonna be great when you're done, and you definitely - you seem happy working on it. NOLAN Right? I haven't felt this much like me since well, since I loaded up a U-Haul, drove across the country, and became a cop. RUSSO And tomorrow, you are back at work being a cop. Administrative leave is over. NOLAN Yeah, you didn't take one, though. RUSSO No. No, no, no. No, DHS is different. With a clean shoot, it's just right back at work. Are you sure you're ready to hit the streets? NOLAN Yes! Yes. I just - well, it's not gonna be quite the same without Talia. RUSSO Taking that job over at ATF was smart. You know, she was never gonna have the career that she wanted over at the LAPD, I mean - not after she lied about her brother. NOLAN Yeah. At least she waited until after I took the exam. And if I passed, six more months of training, I'm no longer the oldest rookie. RUSSO Well, you will always be the oldest rookie to me. She kisses him sweetly. NOLAN Oh. Mm. Wait, what? RUSSO Okay, yeah. I'm gonna go. She turns to leave. NOLAN speaks up hesitantly. NOLAN Jess? RUSSO Yeah? NOLAN Did it bother you at all? Shooting Roskin like that? RUSSO Sure. Have you been wondering this for the last two weeks? NOLAN Well, you just never said anything, and then I didn't see anything, so I - RUSSO Right. (a beat, while she thinks) The truth is things like that affect you a lot less the longer that you're on the job. It's just human nature. INT. LOPEZ' HOUSE, MORNING - BEDROOM WESLEY EVERS is lying in bed, apparently asleep, when a shirt is tossed in his face, waking him up. EVERS Mnh. (pulls shirt off his face) Mm. Morning. ANGELA LOPEZ is rifling her closet, looking for something and tossing clothes over her shoulder as she rifles. LOPEZ Oh, hey. Sorry - I can't find my shirt. EVERS You want me to help? LOPEZ Nope. I have a system. EVERS Uh-huh. EVERS gets out of bed and comes over to kiss LOPEZ good morning. LOPEZ Don't say anything. EVERS I wasn't going to. LOPEZ Ooh! Found it! EVERS Mm. LOPEZ Ha-ha! INT. LOPEZ' HOUSE - BATHROOM EVERS ambles into the bathroom where LOPEZ starts managing her hair. The place is disheveled, clothes and accessories lying or hanging everywhere. EVERS Huh. LOPEZ What? EVERS Nothing. Just it's a little messier since I moved in. LOPEZ We were dating before, so I spent two hours cleaning up every time you came over. Now you're moved in, so you get to see the real me. Is that a problem? EVERS No, I wouldn't want it any other way. (pulling open the shower curtain, he finds something unusual in the soap dish) When did you make a grilled cheese? LOPEZ Last night after my shift. You were sleeping. (grabs the sandwich and takes a bite) Mmm! Mmm. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - BRIEFING ROOM CHEN How are you feeling? BRADFORD Ready to get back to it. CHEN Did you get the food I sent over? BRADFORD I did. You shouldn't have done that. CHEN Well, I wanted to, and eating well is crucial for a fast recovery. GREY writes three numbers on the chalkboard: 81, 91, and 97. GREY All right. Shake off the rust and grab a seat. Anyone want to guess what these numbers represent? Nolan. NOLAN Those are the scores to our six-month exams. GREY That is correct, Officer Nolan. CHEN (pleased) Oh! We all passed. GREY Technically, yes, but that 81 is ugly, given that an 80 is basically an F. LOPEZ Who got the low mark? BRADFORD Clearly not West. GREY I could tell you, but self-reflection is necessary for your success as a patrol officer. So I want your guesses, as to which score is yours by end of shift. Understood? WEST Why not give them now? NOLAN To mess with our heads. GREY Are you saying you're so easily sabotaged, Officer Nolan? NOLAN No, sir, I was speaking for Officer Chen. She gives him a look and they both grin. CHEN Sir, will there be consequences for the officer with the low score? GREY Officer Lopez, you want to take that? LOPEZ At a minimum, a low score means merciless taunting for months. CHEN Great. GREY But you three did pass, so there's good news - you can now wear short sleeves. Congratulations. Nolan. NOLAN Sir, who will I be riding with today? GREY I was thinking me. How's that sound? (NOLAN gives a thumbs-up) All right. When he turns away, NOLAN's expression turns anxious. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - BULLPEN The rookies are walking together. CHEN I know I did better than an 81, didn't I? WEST Yeah, the oral exam is the X-Factor. NOLAN He's right. Chief Williams could ding us on the tiniest of mistakes, which I'm sure he did with me, and Grey knows that, so he's gonna spend the day torturing me. CHEN Or he knows you pulled the high score and plans to torture you anyway. NOLAN You're lucky you don't have to worry. WEST Who says I'm not worried? INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - HALLWAY LOPEZ is talking to BRADFORD. LOPEZ You look worried. BRADFORD I have never had a rookie score that low on the exam. LOPEZ There's a first time for everything. BRADFORD No. Officer Chen is a natural born test-taker. Nolan didn't even finish college. Plus, Chen had me for her T. O. Nolan had Bishop. LOPEZ Really? You're gonna smack-talk her when she's not here to defend herself. BRADFORD You're right. It's not the same. LOPEZ Even if she was here, you'd still be fighting for second place. CHEN comes walking up, wearing a short-sleeved uniform and no tie. BRADFORD What are you doing? CHEN What? BRADFORD My rookies wear long sleeves and ties until the last day of probation. CHEN Yeah, but Sergeant Grey said - Her smile fades. BRADFORD Grey is not your training officer. I have complete discretion of the training of my boot, and that includes uniform. Okay? So go change back into your long sleeves. And don't forget the tie. (impatiently) Now, Boot. CHEN walks back down the hallway and passes NOLAN and WEST. NOLAN Where you going? CHEN To change back. INT. PATROL CAR - GREY & NOLAN NOLAN Can I ask you a personal question? GREY If you think it's wise. NOLAN Do things bother you less now? GREY No, you're just as annoying as you were before. NOLAN Very funny. I mean the job. My first six months have been a lot to process. It's like a raw nerve. "All the feelings", as my son's fond of saying. Does that get easier? GREY Look, a cop has a decision to make in the first few years. "How much can I handle?" How much I'm gonna let the job affect me. "If I had an input control, where would I set it to?" Some cops set it to 7. They take a lot in. Some set it to 3. Hell, some set it to zero. NOLAN Anybody keep it at 10? GREY Can't be done. Let me see your hand. (he looks at NOLAN's palm) You've been demoing your house for about a week, and you already got calluses growing. Your body does that to protect itself. Your mind does the same thing, whether you want it to or not. DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, 507 at Sunset Plaza, Code 2. GREY 7-Adam-15, copy. INT. PATROL CAR - LOPEZ & WEST WEST Look, I'm with Wesley on this. The shower is definitely a beverage-only zone, and a soap dish is not a plate. LOPEZ Says who? WEST Common decency, actually. LOPEZ Give me a break. The man in custody in the back seat speaks up. PHANTOM He's right. I live under an overpass, and even I think it's gross. LOPEZ Hey, nobody asked you. EXT. PARK, DAY BRADFORD Stop pouting. CHEN I'm not pouting. What are we doing here? BRADFORD You thought it was gonna get easier after you passed the exam, but you were wrong. CHEN Awesome. BRADFORD What was that? CHEN Nothing. BRADFORD If recent events have taught us anything, it's that we need to remain ever-vigilant. You probably think you know everything about policing, but you don't. For example, what's the most important thing you need on the street? CHEN Is this a trick question? Okay, well, the easy answer is my gun, but I know that's not right. So, my mind? No. That's too esoteric for you. BRADFORD Are you through not answering my question? CHEN Uh, my judgment? Yeah, my judgment. BRADFORD Your eyes. "Cop eyes" stop crime and save lives. Did you study explosive devices in the Academy? CHEN What? Yeah. I mean, a little. BRADFORD Good. I hope you paid attention because I had a buddy from the bomb squad mock up an IED and hide it somewhere here in this park. CHEN What? BRADFORD You got 10 minutes to find it, or I'm adding the duty hat to your standard uniform. Go. CHEN I - BRADFORD Go! 10 seconds. CHEN turns and starts frantically looking around the park. EXT. RESTAURANT PATIO, DAY GREY and NOLAN walk up to where a man seems to be harassing one of the diners. A man who looks like a bodyguard has him by the arm. GREY All right, all right. What's the problem here? MARK CUBAN The problem is this guy trying to sell me a colon-cleaning start-up while I'm eating lamb chops. COLON GLOW GUY Look, Colon Glow is patent-pending. "Make it sublime where the sun don't shine. " You can get in on the ground floor for only $100K. The bodyguard drags the man away and GREY follows to speak to him. NOLAN (to CUBAN) You get this sort of thing a lot? CUBAN You have no idea. GREY (to the Colon Glow guy) Sir, sir, sir, sir. I admire your passion, but you need to leave Mr. Cuban alone. We get another complaint, we're gonna book you for public nuisance, okay? COLON GLOW GUY Yeah. He shakes off GREY's hand and marches away. GREY Mr. Cuban, sorry. CUBAN Yep. GREY Nolan, let's go. NOLAN Yes, sir. (to CUBAN) Actually, when I was in construction, I invented my own - it's sort of a fast binder, but the difference is, the heat sink - You know what? Never mind. You have a nice day. EXT. PARK, DAY CHEN has found a device with a blinking green light stashed in a garbage can. She pulls out her radio to tell BRADFORD. CHEN I found it. I found - The device "explodes", painting CHEN's upper body in something like whitewash. BRADFORD And you're dead. Because radio frequency energy can trigger a bomb. You gonna forget that lesson, Boot? CHEN No. BRADFORD Good. Go get cleaned up. INT. TOP COP UNIFORMS GREY and NOLAN come in to make purchases. GREY You're supposed to carry an extra uniform shirt in your war bag. NOLAN Oh, yes, sir. I didn't expect to be in short sleeves yet. This is the only one I own. The young man behind the counter looks like he doesn't know what he's doing. GREY Hey. I ordered a new set of dress blues last week. See if they're in? JUSTIN Uh, yeah. I can go look in back. GREY Frank usually checks the computer. (gestures at the computer) Is he around? JUSTIN No. GREY Oh. GREY surreptitiously releases the strap on his holster. NOLAN Everything good? GREY Yeah, it's great. NOLAN How long you been working here? JUSTIN Couple weeks. NOLAN What's your name? JUSTIN Uh, Justin. NOLAN Justin what? The conversation ends abruptly when JUSTIN ducks away, through a back door. GREY He's headed for the alley. I'll cut him off. He runs out to the patrol car. NOLAN leaps over the counter to chase JUSTIN. EXT. TOP COP UNIFORMS - ALLEY NOLAN runs out into the alley, dodging escaping thieves on motorcycles. He knocks one of them off his bike, and as the thief remounts and speeds away, NOLAN picks up a duffel bag the thief dropped. GREY 7-Adam-15, 211 at Top Cop Uniforms. Three suspects escaping on motorcycles heading north, south, and east. Send backup and airship. What'd they steal? NOLAN Police uniforms. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - BULLPEN RUSSO How many uniforms did they take? NOLAN About 20. RUSSO That's a lot of potential fake cops, which is why you called Homeland Security. GREY I called you as a courtesy. In most cases, stolen uniforms are used for drug rips. RUSSO Well, that's a lot of risk just to rob a few drug dealers, which is why we're going to be treating this as a potential high-threat-level event. GREY Like in '09 with the bus? RUSSO Oh, God, here we go. GREY Jess' first year with the FBI-LAPD Taskforce, she convinced us that a missing school bus was a prelude - to a terror attack. RUSSO Okay. NOLAN And it wasn't? RUSSO A third-grader didn't want to take a test, so he stole the bus, so he wouldn't have to go to school. I mean - GREY She had half the LAPD hunting a 9-year-old.(to RUSSO) Hey, overtime paid for my Disney World vacation. I'm not complaining. RUSSO Okay, you know what? You picked the one time - that I was wrong. GREY (teasing) The one time? The one time? RUSSO (turning to NOLAN) Was there body-cam footage of the man inside the store? NOLAN No. The cams weren't on. GREY I will put him with an artist. We will send you a sketch. How about that? RUSSO Great. Look, I hope you're right about this being small-time, but I don't think it is. (to NOLAN) Will you walk me out? NOLAN Yes. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - HALLWAY RUSSO Okay. Is everything okay? NOLAN Yeah. Why? RUSSO Well, you know, I mean, it's your first day back, already chasing bad guys. NOLAN Yes, well, chasing, not catching. Much like your 9-year-old. RUSSO Oh, I caught him. He will not fool me again. NOLAN I'm sorry, you're still keeping tabs on him? RUSSO Benjamin Smith is a sophomore at USC, and if he ever steps back over the line, I'll be there. She walks away and NOLAN grins. NOLAN Wow. You terrify me. EXT. RESIDENTIAL NEIGHBORHOOD, DAY BRADFORD and CHEN are following up on a Missing Persons call, knocking on the door of a modest house. BRADFORD Missed a spot. CHEN What? RITCHIE BROWN opens the door, looking anxious. RITCHIE BROWN Thank God. My wife's missing. She never came home from work last night. She always comes home. I texted and called her friends, and nobody's - CHEN Okay, sir, can you please slow down? It's important I get the report right for the detectives. What's your wife's name? BROWN Susanna Brown. She's a clerk at the courthouse downtown. We're trying to have a baby, and she was supposed to come straight home to - you - you know. CHEN Yes, sir. BRADFORD Do you have a picture? BROWN Uh y-yeah. BRADFORD No, hard copy's preferable. BROWN Of course. Hold on. He steps back in the house to get a picture. CHEN Poor guy. BRADFORD Really? CHEN What? BRADFORD Cop eyes. CHEN What? You You think the husband did something? BRADFORD You always assume the husband did something. CHEN Officer Bradford's first rule of domestics? BRADFORD This isn't a joke, Boot. You don't have the experience to evaluate people yet, so your default should be suspicion, not compassion. Understood? CHEN Yeah. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - HALLWAY EVERS is chatting with LOPEZ. EVERS Have I told you how sexy you look in that uniform? LOPEZ No, most of your compliments come after I take it off. EVERS Oh. LOPEZ What? EVERS Nothing, just a little, uh - He brushes a piece of lint off her shoulder. LOPEZ Really? You couldn't just be in the moment? You had to point that out? EVERS What? You just had a little something on your shirt. I just - WEST Hey. Ready to roll? LOPEZ Yeah. EVERS I'll see you at home tonight. LOPEZ (grumpily) Can't wait. She and WEST walk off through the bullpen. WEST Hey, is everything all right? LOPEZ Fine. I thought living together would be more fun. GREY intercepts WEST; LOPEZ continues on. GREY Officer West. LOPEZ Be in the shop. GREY You were in the cadet program in high school, right? WEST Yes, sir. Cadet leader all four years, and in college, too. GREY Good. They're sending a group over tomorrow morning. I want you to talk to them. WEST Yes, sir. Happy to do it. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - INTERVIEW ROOM NOLAN is describing "JUSTIN" to a sketch artist. NOLAN Very thin lips, uh, a-and two gold teeth, right here. BENSON Gold teeth. Gotcha. NOLAN This is so cool. I've never actually sat with a sketch artist before. BENSON Yeah, my first time, too. I just got hired. NOLAN Congrats. BENSON Okay, that should do it. (He turns the pad to show NOLAN) What do you think? NOLAN You drew me. BENSON What? No. I drew what you told me. NOLAN Yeah, except you didn't. May I? (He takes the pad and makes changes) If If you just - Yeah, so, I said he had - Yeah. This hair will drop down a little more, and I said he had deep-set eyes, right? Very thin lips. There. (shows it to BENSON) Yeah. I used to draw a lot for my old job. GREY (leans into the room) They found the bikes. NOLAN (to BENSON) Got to go. Great work. EXT. OVERPASS, DAY - ACCIDENT SCENE Firefighters are covering a smoldering wreck with water as GREY and NOLAN arrive. NOLAN Oh, yeah, that's those are definitely the motorcycles from the robbery. We're not gonna get any forensics off them now, though. GREY There's a body. NOLAN How can you tell? GREY The smell. A burning body's unmistakable. They move closer and NOLAN gets a look at the badly burned body entangled in the wrecked motorcycle. NOLAN Oh. That's him. I see the teeth. That's definitely the guy from the uniform store. He starts to gag, about to vomit. GREY Not on the crime scene! Go! Go! 7-Adam-15, change our call to a homicide. Send detectives and a forensics team. And alert Jessica Russo at DHS. NOLAN moves away to throw up, then returns to the scene to talk to GREY. NOLAN So, they must have met up here after they got away, but then his crew killed him? Why? GREY Because we saw him. EXT. OVERPASS, NIGHT - ACCIDENT SCENE NOLAN and WEST are standing outside the crime scene tape when BRADFORD and CHEN arrive. BRADFORD Stay here. He walks over to join GREY and LOPEZ. CHEN How's it going? WEST He threw up. NOLAN I couldn't help it. It was the worst thing I've ever seen. And smelled. CHEN Yeah, well, no one can blame you. WEST Actually - CHEN What? WEST Never mind. NOLAN You know, a low score on the test, and now I puke in front of Grey? I'm gonna get bounced before the end of shift. CHEN Don't be so sure about that low score. Tim spent the entire day making me feel like I don't know anything. RUSSO arrives on scene and walks up to the rookies. RUSSO Hey. I heard you got him. WEST Yeah, he puked. NOLAN Stop telling people that. RUSSO It happens. NOLAN To you? RUSSO (evasively) I'm gonna go talk to Grey. She walks off to join the other group. NOLAN And my mortification is complete. GREY, BRADFORD, LOPEZ, and RUSSO are discussing the incident while surveying the scene. RUSSO Still think they stole the uniforms to rob drug dealers? GREY Let's skip the "I told you so" s, please. BRADFORD What does your intel say? RUSSO Print from the store got a positive ID on our corpse. Trevor Travis, 28. Spent 18 months in Nevada State Prison for armed robbery. LOPEZ Known associates? RUSSO Too many to name, but none in Southern California. LOPEZ Well, whoever his new crew is, they're ruthless enough to kill one of their own to stop our investigation. RUSSO And whatever they're planning, no one's gonna see it coming because they're all dressed as cops. BRADFORD (looking around at the personnel on scene) Hell, they could be working the scene right now. GREY So, we'll implement new identity verification protocols. RUSSO I'll call my guys, have them start an interagency task force. We've got to get out in front of this. The rookies are watching from the other side of the tape. CHEN We need to get in on this. WEST Not gonna happen. We're stuck on perimeter duty until end of shift, away from the action. NOLAN Trust me, this is exactly where you want to be. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION - SALLY PORT BRADFORD and CHEN get out of their unit and BRADFORD heads for the exit. CHEN What are you doing? BRADFORD Clocking out and heading home. Rio Bravo's on cable. CHEN No, no. Why are you treating me like it's day one all over again? BRADFORD Because it is. Today was day one of stage two of your training. CHEN So, what? Does that mean I've lost all the respect that I've earned? BRADFORD You lost that when you lied on a report. CHEN What? BRADFORD I read your account of what happened at the quarantine house. CHEN O-Okay? BRADFORD When I thought I was infected, I told you I'd rather take my life than bleed out. You failed to report it. CHEN That's what this is about? BRADFORD Suicide ideations by a law enforcement officer are extremely serious and should have been reported immediately. CHEN I was trying to protect you. They would have put you on leave, required therapy. You weren't even actually suicidal. BRADFORD Not your call! You should have detailed everything, regardless of the consequences. CHEN Oh, yeah? Like I should have filed a report detailing everything you've done to protect Isabel? (a beat) You know what? You wanna rake me over the coals for the next six months, you go ahead. But don't pretend like it's because you've got some code. She stalks out of the port. INT. LOPEZ' HOUSE, NIGHT - LIVING ROOM EVERS has cleared off the table and set up something that looks like a chess timer on it. LOPEZ comes in, looking weary. LOPEZ Hey. This is gonna sound weird, but if you see any cops at the courthouse, check their credentials, okay? EVERS Yeah, they sent an e-mail around. What's going on? LOPEZ Eh, I can't really say. What's the timer for? EVERS Well, I wanted to discuss something, and I figured this would be a controlled way to do it. LOPEZ We're gonna fight using a timer? EVERS Basically. LOPEZ (amused) Okay. They sit across from each other at the table. EVERS taps the timer. EVERS I spent an hour looking for the remote when I got home. Found it under the bed. LOPEZ So? EVERS So the TV's in the living room. Look, I've been here a week and I have found coffee cups, bras, PopTarts inside of, on top of, and underneath almost every surface in this house. Now, I'm super-glad that you feel comfortable enough with me to be yourself, but I - I also – LOPEZ You'd rather I was someone else? EVERS No. Not at all. I just think that it's important to set ground rules. LOPEZ Ground rules? EVERS Use the timer. LOPEZ hits the timer. LOPEZ You think I'm a slob. EVERS No. LOPEZ 'Cause I'm not a slob. I work my ass off in an incredibly controlled environment, and when I get home, I just want to relax. You might be anal-retentive and fold your underwear in a triangle - which is weird, by the way - but that's not me. EVERS Folding your underwear is not weird, and an orderly space helps me relax. There's enough chaos in the world. I'd rather not live in it. LOPEZ You think this is chaos? EVERS Timer. LOPEZ No, screw the timer. This is how I live. I'm sorry if it upsets your delicate sensibilities. LOPEZ gets up from the table and turns toward the bedroom. She's obviously angry. EVERS Wait, Angela, I- I didn't - LOPEZ You think I'm overreacting? You know what? I've had a long day. I'm going to bed. You should sleep on the couch. She goes into the bedroom and EVERS calls after her. EVERS I would, if I could find it. INT. NOLAN'S HOUSE, NIGHT NOLAN is sitting in a brown study, thinking about recent events, including and RUSSO's behavior at the scene of Roskin's shooting and that of the dead thief. NOLAN's phone rings, showing RUSSO's name on the screen, but he just looks at it and doesn't answer. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - BRIEFING ROOM WEST Good morning. CHEN and NOLAN What's good about it? WEST Uh-oh. Looks like somebody's stressed about their test scores. CHEN Yeah, well, we both think we got the 91. NOLAN Which means one of us got the 81. GREY All right, take your seats. As expected, the stolen uniforms caused a bit of paranoia out there. Overnight, there were two fights and a near shooting 'cause two officers didn't recognize each other. All right, that being said, it is vital that we remain vigilant. Understood? Now, to your exam scores. You all submitted your guesses last night, and none of you guessed right. CHEN Thank God. (relieved, trying to be nice) Nolan, I'm sorry. GREY Save your concern, Officer Chen. Officer Nolan got the highest score, not the lowest. That "honor" goes to Officer West. LOPEZ That's not possible. GREY I've seen a lot of strange things in my 20 years, but never would I have imagined that the golden boy would tank his test. WEST (stunned) But there's a th- like, I-I - BRADFORD (to LOPEZ) Uh-oh. Looks like Grey broke your rookie. LOPEZ Shut up. RUSSO appears in the doorway. GREY Ah, Agent Russo. You looking for me? RUSSO No. Actually, Officer Nolan. Can you spare him for the morning? I need his help running down a lead. GREY Nolan. All right, let's go back to work. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - BULLPEN RUSSO and NOLAN walk through the bullpen. RUSSO Why didn't you call me back? NOLAN What? RUSSO I left you a message last night. NOLAN Oh, well, I went to bed early. RUSSO Okay. And then this morning? NOLAN Did you have Sergeant Grey assign me to you, just so you could ask me about this? RUSSO Mm-hmm. Figured I'd kill two birds while we're running down leads. So, why didn't you call me? INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - SUPPLY COUNTER CHEN Are you okay? WEST Yeah. Fine. It's not like it's the first time I didn't get the highest score. CHEN (not buying it) Dude. WEST Look, after the terrorist on the bus, I just needed a little bit of time off. I figured I knew this stuff backwards and forwards, but clearly, that was a mistake. Clearly, I should have kept studying. CHEN Jackson - WEST Look, I let everyone down. LOPEZ West, your cadets are here. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - BRIEFING ROOM WEST Hey. Sorry to make you wait. I am Officer Jackson West. I am currently a rookie patrol officer although, with the score I just got, I could be, um, mall security in my future. Okay. Good morning. CADETS (shouting, in unison) Good morning, sir! WEST Right. Um... (he gets out his notes) My whole life, the only thing I ever wanted to be was a cop. Every class I took, every sport I played were all meant to make me the best of - (crumpling his notes) You know what? No. You are looking at a cautionary tale. The fallout of singular focus. You were told your entire life to study hard, stay in school. Look, I am living proof that you need to skip school. Stop worrying about overachieving and acing every single test. You know where the safest place to be is? The safest place to be the middle. Stop sacrificing and, uh start living. LOPEZ stands in the back of the room, looking puzzled. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - SALLY PORT WEST is sitting forlornly in the car as LOPEZ walks up. LOPEZ That was unexpected. WEST Yeah. Look, I'm - I'm sorry about the test. LOPEZ tosses a bright pink jersey at him with the number 81 on it. LOPEZ Tim had it made for Lucy, but now you gotta wear it. WEST Seems fair. EXT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - PARKING GARAGE CHEN comes out of a stairwell onto a level of the parking garage. An unidentified man in a police uniform is right behind her. UNNAMED OFFICER Hold that, please. CHEN Oh. Yeah. THOMAS Thanks. CHEN Yeah, no problem. The man goes over to a police unit and peers through its window. CHEN Hey, are you looking for something? OFFICER Oh, yeah, um, my wallet. CHEN Ah. She watches him from behind another vehicle as he takes something out of one of the units. CHEN Did you find it? OFFICER Yeah. Thanks. Yeah. He's holding some equipment, including a police radio, trying to look casual. CHEN What are you doing with that radio? (as the man flees) Hey! Stop! 7-Adam-19, chasing a fake cop in the garage. I need backup. Hey! Stop! The man leaps over the side of the garage level and CHEN looks down as he lands in a dumpster below. He scrambles out and CHEN drops down after him, but he speeds away in a car before she can catch him. EXT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - PARKING GARAGE GREY and CHEN are standing on the level from which the suspect jumped, looking down at the dumpster. GREY And you jumped from here? CHEN Yes, sir. GREY Are you okay? CHEN Yeah. GREY You went right over after him? BRADFORD joins the conversation. BRADFORD 'Course she did. I trained her. GREY Mm-hmm. You saying this guy stole a radio? CHEN Yes, sir, out of Car 26. Actually, he he wasn't wearing gloves. Maybe we can pull a print? INT. PATROL CAR - NOLAN & RUSSO RUSSO Well, you're gonna have to tell me at some point. NOLAN I was just tired, and you were you were laughing over a burned body. RUSSO What? NOLAN Last night, at the crime scene. RUSSO And after Roskin, you now think I'm heartless? NOLAN No. N- By no means, no. Not at all. I-I get it. You're a cop, and you've seen a lot of bad things, but nothing has ever made me feel more like a rookie. (Noticing an alert on the computer) Grey wants us to go to Channel 9. RUSSO (into radio) Go for 7-Adam-15. GREY We have a suspect ID'd. Thomas Bernhardt. Four possible addresses. Sending one for you to check. And stay off the main channels. Bernhardt just stole a radio. RUSSO Copy that. NOLAN Why steal a radio? You can listen to dispatch from an app on your phone. RUSSO Because with a radio, they can broadcast as well as listen. They can feed us bad intel, have us running all over the city while they do - NOLAN Whatever it is they're planning on doing. RUSSO Yep. EXT. RESIDENTIAL NEIGHBORHOOD, DAY - 9701 ST. ANDREWS PLACE NOLAN and RUSSO are parked a little distance away, looking at the house at the address they were given. NOLAN That's the house. Wait just one second. RUSSO What are you doing? NOLAN Just want to run the plates of the cars on the street. Be nice to know if Bernhardt has any company. RUSSO That's hot. NOLAN Thank you. Oh, that's weird. RUSSO What? NOLAN That green car belongs to a missing person. Tim and Lucy are on the case. (into the radio) 7-Adam-15 to 7-Adam-19. We have eyes on a car belonging to Susanna Brown. INT. PATROL CAR - BRADFORD & CHEN CHEN Parked in front of the fake cop's house? NOLAN That's correct. Who is she? CHEN She's a clerk at the criminal courthouse. Didn't come home last night. No idea how she could be connected to our uniform thieves. Do you need backup? INT. PATROL CAR - NOLAN & RUSSO RUSSO No. NOLAN Negative, but we'll keep you posted. INT. PATROL CAR - BRADFORD & CHEN CHEN Roger. (to BRADFORD) Husband always did it, huh? RUSSO Do you have any surveillance gear in your war bag? They get a listening device out of the trunk of NOLAN's unit. RUSSO Now we can look and listen. RUSSO and NOLAN sneak through a vacant lot behind a fence next door to the house they're watching. BERNHARDT, the fake cop from CHEN's chase, has a woman tied to a chair with a gun at her head. EXT. ST. ANDREWS PLACE, DAY - WATCHING THROUGH THE WINDOW BERNHARDT It's time. (holding a cell phone to hostage's ear) Talk. NOLAN 7-Adam-15, requesting backup and SWAT - 9701 St. Andrews Place for a hostage situation. Not for public broadcast. SUSANNA BROWN (into phone, trying not to cry) Hello, this is Susanna Brown from Foltz Criminal Court. Security code Apple-5, 2-1-4-2. I have an an urgent situation. Judge Crawford granted an unexpected appeal in a homicide case and the evidence is on your truck. I need you to divert from the route. An escort will meet you there. NOLAN What is she talking about? RUSSO Every three months, evidence from adjudicated trials is destroyed in a bonded demolition facility up in Lancaster. AERIAL VIEW OF CARAVAN ESCORTED BY 2 POLICE UNITS AIRSHIP PILOT This is Overwatch. Road clear ahead. EXT. ST. ANDREWS PLACE RUSSO Drugs, counterfeit money, a huge cache of weapons are all transported there by police caravan. NOLAN That truck is driving into an ambush. The escort that meets it will be full of fake cops. They won't hesitate to kill that driver. OVERHEAD VIEW OF CARAVAN AIRSHIP Truck 3 is diverting. MAN Copy that. SWAT will remain with the convoy. An escort should meet you en route. EXT. ST. ANDREWS PLACE RUSSO gets on the phone, whispering. RUSSO Hey, it's me. They're planning to hijack the Lancaster convoy. SUSANNA BROWN Please. RUSSO Okay. Copy that. (ends the call) SUSANNA BROWN Please. I did what you asked. Please just let me go. BERNHARDT Not until they make contact with the truck. NOLAN As soon as that happens, they're gonna kill her. We gotta get in there. RUSSO He's in a room in the middle of the house. If we breach either door, he's gonna shoot her first and then come for us. NOLAN Raised foundation. That means there's a crawlspace under the house. I can use that, come up through one of the heating vents. RUSSO John, John, this is way too dangerous. NOLAN If we wait, and that woman is killed - RUSSO We need to wait for SWAT. NOLAN I won't be able to live with myself. RUSSO No! NOLAN moves away, headed out of the vacant lot, and sneaks around the side of the house where BERNHARDT has the hostage. He finds a loose grate and crawls under the house, through a tight space full of dust and spiderwebs, until he comes to an air duct, which he carefully loosens and separates from the vent inside the house. He grabs hold of the grate covering the vent opening inside the house and tries to pry it off as quietly as possible. INT. PATROL CAR, CITY STREET - BRADFORD & CHEN CHEN There it is. Fake escort's already got them. BRADFORD Can't warn the truck driver, because our heist crew's jamming the signal with their stolen radio. CHEN Shouldn't we wait for backup? BRADFORD We are the backup. INT. ST. ANDREWS PLACE SUSANNA BROWN Oh, please, let me go! BERNHARDT Shut up. Not until they make contact with the truck and call back. SUSANNA Please don't hurt me. BERNHARDT Shut up! (answers his cell) Yeah? Sweet. I'll meet you at the rendezvous. (ends the call, to SUSANNA) They got the truck. Which means you're a loose end. He cocks the gun and points it at her forehead as she sobs. Just then the doorbell rings; SUSANNA lets out a scream and BERNHARDT hits her in the head with the gun, stunning her. He moves to peer through the front window curtains and sees RUSSO standing there with a box as though she's delivering something. BERNHARDT turns back to the room to find NOLAN, who has extricated himself from the vent and is glaring at BERNHARDT from a few feet away. The next thing we see is BERNHARDT crashing through the front window, apparently thrown by NOLAN, as RUSSO draws her weapon to cover BERNHARDT. INT. ST. ANDREWS PLACE, DAY - FRONT ROOM NOLAN is freeing SUSANNA from her bonds. SUSANNA Thank you. NOLAN Okay. You're safe now. Okay? I got you. Come on. As NOLAN comes around to face SUSANNA, she throws her arms around his waist and hugs him tightly. NOLAN Oh! Okay. He's not gonna hurt you anymore. EXT. CITY STREET - OVERPASS BRADFORD and CHEN have pulled their unit across the road to block the convoy. They get out of their unit as one of the fake cops gets out of his. BRADFORD (to CHEN) Okay, get ready. Remember, they don't know that we know. FAKE COP What's the problem? BRADFORD Radios are down. We were sent to escort the truck back to the courthouse. FAKE COP Must be a mistake. We're the escort. So get out of the way. BRADFORD No problem. We were headed to lunch when we got the call. He and CHEN start strolling back to their unit. CHEN gets a glimpse of a man in the back of the fake cop's ride who's holding a large non-regulation weapon. CHEN Tim? BRADFORD Yeah, I see it. (to the FAKE COP) One last thing before we go - real cops wear their vests under their shirt. A shootout ensues. CHEN throws a smoke bomb into the line of fire and uses that cover to get around behind the man with the large gun. LOPEZ and WEST arrive at the other end of the convoy and confront the fake cops in that unit. WEST Get out of the car! Facedown on the ground! CHEN gets the man in her sights; he's still peering toward BRADFORD's position. CHEN Drop your weapon right now! Down on the ground, facedown, hands apart! Don't you move. (She cuffs him and hauls him to his feet) Up. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, NIGHT - GREY'S OFFICE WEST You wanted to see me, sir? GREY So, how's the golden boy dealing with almost failing out of Field Training? WEST Fine. You heard about the cadets? I'm sorry about that, sir. But you told us that self-reflection was a necessary skill for an LAPD officer. And I've just had a pretty powerful dose of it. My whole life has been about getting here, and now that I'm in uniform, I realize that I'll never make it if I, if I don't find some balance. Even if that means getting an 81 on a test or two. And I can live with that. GREY That's admirable, Officer West, truly. But see, I'm not here to help you find balance, son. My job is to make sure you keep your head in the game at all times, because lives are at stake. So, I'm extending you in the program. Tomorrow, you're back in long sleeves, and your T.O. will continue to write daily evaluations. WEST For how long? GREY Until I can trust you in front of a room full of cadets again. You're dismissed. INT. LOPEZ' HOUSE, NIGHT - LIVING ROOM EVERS enters to find LOPEZ crying as she scrubs the furniture clean. EVERS Hey. LOPEZ Hey. EVERS What's wrong? LOPEZ (wiping her eyes) Nothing. EVERS This is only gonna work if we talk to each other. You know that, right? LOPEZ I've never lived with anyone before. I've never been in love like this. And I'm scared I'm gonna screw it up. EVERS You won't. I won't let you. They smile tearfully at each other. LOPEZ Good, 'cause we're getting a maid. INT. NOLAN'S HOUSE, NIGHT NOLAN opens the door to RUSSO. NOLAN Hey. RUSSO Hi. NOLAN I'm glad you're here. RUSSO I'm glad you called. NOLAN Come in. Come on. RUSSO Okay. NOLAN Can I get you something to drink? RUSSO No. No, I'm good. Thank you. I just kind of - just want to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you. NOLAN Fair enough. The last six months have been the most intense in my life. I killed a man in the line of duty, I watched my captain die, I fought for my own life more times than I can count. And I felt every second of it. Yesterday, you told me I would feel less the longer I did the job, and a part of me wanted that so badly. But I can't go numb. It's not who I am, and it's definitely not who I want to be. So if I'm going to do this job, I have to feel all of it. No matter what it does to me. RUSSO looks down, moved. RUSSO Damn it. NOLAN What? RUSSO I just, uh, I just fell in love with you a little. NOLAN Wow. Is that a bad thing? RUSSO I don't know yet. They smile at each other. NOLAN I think now's a good - I'm gonna come right in for a - He comes right in for a passionate kiss. RUSSO Do you wanna - Do you wanna fool around? NOLAN Yes. I. Do. RUSSO Mm. NOLAN takes her hand, but she heads for the front door instead of the bedroom. NOLAN Where are you going? RUSSO My place. I'm not taking my clothes off here. But you know what? You can choose your house over me, if you want. She saunters out. NOLAN takes only a moment to collect himself, then leaps to follow her, yanking the door shut behind him... but it bounces open... and he fumbles with the lock, finally getting the door to close. NOLAN Wait! Category:Transcripts